It Doesn't Matter
by Ishida Takeru
Summary: Takeru makes a decision. Daisuke loses. It's the temporarily pause in the TaKariSuke saga. Read and Review


I'm so sorry for being mean to Takeru. He's like my favorite character..I should be nicer, but...he's just such a dynamic character. I gotta put him through the emotions. This fic is part of my TaKariSuke saga. Read Shot in the Dark, then All That Glitters is Not Gold then Pain and Healing, to find out what's going on. For I will only give you a brief reminder. *sighs* I'll have to say my own discalimer...because...everyone is on strike....because I don't write about them ::sticks out his tongue:: Nyah. I don't own Digimon, if I did....I would be a humble dictator, really! On with the story.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It Doesn't Matter.  
  
  
Takeru kept running like he was chased by Puppetmon all over again. None of this was happening. He could hear Yamato calling his name, but it didn't even matter. He had to get away, he had to run. He was out of options, he thought he was over everything. He thought he was going to forget what had happened, but he saw them. He saw them smiling and laughing and having a great time. There were some things that could be handled, and some things that hurt a person down to their souls. It wasn't the fact that they were together, they could have been just going someplace as friends. It was the fact that they kissed the night before. They kissed the day after that Hikari had kissed him. It was unforgivable, but that didn't matter anymore. If they wanted to hurt his feelings he wouldn't let them. If they really wanted to be together, then they could be. It didn't matter anymore. Takeru sat down by the lake's edge and sighed. He knew what going to happen next. The tears were already threatening to burst from his eyes like a dove set free from it's cage. But he wouldn't let them. His face hardened, locking the tears into a prison of ice.   
  
" I look like Yamato," he said finally. His face showed no emotion, his emotions were as calm as the lake's clear waters. He stood finally and headed back to his Dad's apartment. Hopefully, Yamato would just head back there.  
  
Takeru was right about Yamato, he had gone home. "What took you so long?" he asked when Takeru walked in. He turned the television off and looked towards him. "Doing any better?"  
  
Takeru nodded once. "A lot better. I'm not going to let it bother me."  
  
The next morning Takeru did go to school, he did not smile, however. His first test came in homeroom, where he would see all his friends, and them. As usually Daisuke was hanging all over Hikari. But Takeru, didn't care this time. He sat away from them and stayed calm. He didn't feel sad nor hurt. He felt anger and disappointment. He knew if Daisuke said anything to him, his response would be harsh. He didn't like the idea of speaking harsh to anybody, so he chose to stay quiet. Unfortunately, it seemed like that wouldn't last.  
  
"Hey T.A" It was Daisuke, of all the people to stop him from escaping the class after the bell had rung. "Saw you at the fair, yesterday."  
  
"That's nice." Takeru mumbled and continued walking out the door.   
  
"Hikari wanted to talk to you for some reason." Daisuke was still following him. "Don't ask me why."  
  
What was Daisuke trying to do? Get him mad or something, well it wasn't going to work. "It doesn't matter"  
  
"Oh, I get it now. T.A. is jealous"  
  
Takeru turned to face him. "What are you trying to pull, Daisuke?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Daisuke asked.  
  
"With that comment. I don't appreciate being bothered with your petty competitive nature."  
  
Daisuke's face turned bright red. "Petty!?!"  
  
Takeru smiled just a bit. He had remembered how his brother used to get Taichi mad with simple words. It seemed like it worked with Daisuke too. By the time Daisuke finally got control of his anger Takeru was already gone.  
  
Daisuke grumbled, he thought that would get to him, but it didn't work.  
  
Takeru spent the rest of the day avoiding everybody. He definitely had luck on his side. Unfortunately, at the end of his day his luck ran out.  
  
"Takeru!" It was Hikari. Of all the people he didn't want to talk to it was her. He had one option, and that was to ignore her.  
  
He kept walking towards his apartment, pretending like he didn't hear her. But, that failed in the end too. Hikari had caught up to him and pulled him to the side.  
  
"Why have you been avoiding me?"  
  
Takeru turned away from her. "I didn't feel like talking."  
  
Hikari sighed. "Did I do something wrong? Daisuke said he saw you at the fair."  
  
"Did he."  
  
Hikari looked amazed. Takeru was definitely acting strange. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Like you don't know"   
  
"Why are you talking to me so coldly"  
  
Takeru turned to face her. "Why don't you go talk to Daisuke, since you seem to like him so much."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
Takeru continued walking. " I saw everything on Saturday. And here I thought you felt the same way as I did. It was just a lie."  
  
Hikari gasped. "You saw the kiss?"  
  
Takeru nodded entering the apartment building. This was getting to be too much for him. He was barely holding back his tears as it was.  
  
"He kissed me!" she said finally.  
  
Takeru turned swiftly, his voice was cold "You didn't seem to mind."  
  
Hikari took a step back. He had never talked to her in such a voice. His voice was so cold, so hostile. She couldn't hold back the tears anymore. "I was surprised!"  
  
Takeru continued walking. "Not as much as I was."  
  
Hikari hugged Takeru from behind her face buried into his back. "I love you, not him."  
  
Takeru felt his will to struggle fade away. His legs felt like Jell-O, no matter how much he wanted to run he couldn't move. "It doesn't matter..."  
  
"Takeru." She cried. "Just believe me, I didn't mean to hurt you."  
  
Takeru knew he wouldn't be able to hold out much longer. She was his best friend, and he still did like her. The wall of ice he built around his heart was melting, and melting fast. It was just a matter of time before he broke down completely. He should fight the feeling, but in reality he wanted this to happen. He wanted to be with Hikari. That was something that did matter. "Okay" he replied softly.  
  
Somewhere in the building another heart shattered. It didn't matter how hard he tried, he could never win.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Didja catch the title implications in the fic? It's kinda a trademark of my fics. ^.^ Anyways, Takeru wins again! Was there any doubt? So how was it, huh huh huh? I still can't believe the response to this series. I don't consider myself a very good romance fictionist. Is that a word, fictionist? Oh well. I plan on continung my Envious Eyes saga. Plus, I'll write more on Destiny's Card. And I'm planning on a Humor fic. ::glances around:: I'm very funny. Well, at least I think so. Check ya later.


End file.
